


Childish Games

by silverwolfdc



Series: Annabel lee [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: de aged bruce wayne, fem jason todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolfdc/pseuds/silverwolfdc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce gets in trouble as batman and gets deaged to a toddler. The other robins not knowng what to do at his constant asking for Jaycie, dump him on her. Jaycie Todd is not amused. ( But Roy is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish Games

**Author's Note:**

> So first fanfic, not much to say except this is a twoshot, but is going to be part of a series. Also thanks to The_Flash for letting me use the Jaycie, check out their story of fem jason dare the night and hope you enjoy.

"Jaycie!Jay-cie!" The mini batman cried, while Dick flinched.

He gathered the deaged Bruce in his arms, trying to calm him down. He shot a glare at Tim and Damian who were currently cowering behind the bat chair in front of the bat computer. He shifted Bruce in his arms, before whispering,

"Jaycie isn't here right now, Bruce."

For a moment it seemed that Bruce wiwould stop crying, as he looked calm for a moment.

"Jaycie, gone?" He questioned, almost pouting.

"Yeah, Jaycie gone, she won't be back-" Dick was cut off as Bruce let out a loud wail, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Jaycie's dead! Jaycie's dead!" He wailed, keeping up his mantra, and for a moment, Dick felt like crying himself.

"Master Dick, having trouble with Master Bruce?" Alfred, his saving grace commented.

"Yes! Here, take him!" Dick said shoving the still crying Bruce in his arms, before joining Tim and Damian cowering behind the bat chair.

"Dick, I'm scared." Tim whispered, suddenly clinging to him.

"Drake, you're pathetic." Damian sneered, despite the fact that he was clinging to him also.

"Oh like you're any better, demon brat!"

"Better than you!"

"Okay! " He whisper snapped.

"Both of you stop it!"

They were both quiet for a moment before Tim's head snapped up.

"Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what Drake!"

"Exactly!" Dick turned towards Alfred's direction and saw tha he had Bruce clinging to him around his hip, with a sippy cup.

"How!" Dick exclaimed. Alfred just raised an eyebrow, and said in his unflappable british accent.

"Master Dick, you do realize I've taken care of Master Bruce since he was an infant, he wasn't such a broody boy back then, you know."

He just stared, and was dimly aware of Damian and Tim gaping beside him as Alfred climed the stairs. 

"Oh and young masters, you should probably, look for mistress Jacyie" Alfred called back.

"Shit!"

\-------------------------**

Jaycie walked around the apartment in one around the apartment in one of Roy's shirt and gym shorts. Speaking of Roy, he was currently lying o the couch in a world of pain.

"Did you really have to nearly kill me?" He groaned.

" Did you have to blow up all my clothes?" She said back.

"I'm sorry? "

"You owe me a new wardrobe." 

"Wasn't my beating enough?" He complained.

"Plus can't you just use my clothes?"

"Roy!" She said warningly.

"Fine!"

"Thank you." She responded, going to her room.

"Jaycie!" He called.

"Yes? "

"Can you help me take off my shirt?"

"For what!"

"It's getting hot, and my arms and entire body is still sore from my attempeted assasination!"

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll buy you new military grade combat boots."

"...."

"Those exotic flowers you use for poisons."

"......"

"All the guns you want!"

"Okay." She went to help him, yanking him on his feet, ignoring his cry of pain, and started taking off his shirt.

"Just lift your arms."

"It hurts!" He hissed, flaying his arms and hitting her on her head.

"OH MY GOD!" A girlish shriek.

The sound made Roy fall back down on the couch, shirt halfway up his chest. He grabbed onto her causing her to slam into his chest.

"Ow! My ribs! I think you just finished breaking them."

She barely payed attention as she looked towards the balcony where Nightwing was holding a sleeping toddler. 

"Dick! What are you doing here! You didn't steal the kid did you!" She asked rapidly more suprised than angry. (Though she was plenty pissed.)

"No I didn't steal the kid, and the kid is the reason I'm here." He said stepping in the living room, while simultaneously glaring at Roy. She narrowed her eyes and got off Roy.

"Who'd you knock up?"

"What! No! I haven't knocked up anyone!" He exclaimed before frowning. "I think."

He shook his head before shoving the child into her face. "Look at the child!"

She looked wearily at Dick, before looking at the kid. He was pretty cute, small, a little pudgy, with a tuff of black hair. Despite herself, she found herself smiling softly.

"He's adorable and - oh my god! Is that Bruce!" She shrieked stumbling back as the mini Bruce opened his blue eyes, before opening his arms and squealing,

"Jaycie!"

_________________**

Jaycie glared at Dick who was pacing, while she held Bruce. Bruce, however did not feel the tension in his childish state, for he kept pulling her hair and calling it "pwetty".

"How did this happen?" She snapped

He paused for a moment, before slowly turning towards her. "Promise you won't go on a murderous rampage."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes I- Bruce, stop it." She lightly flicked away his small hands from her hair.

"Promise" She finshed.

"Joker." He said simply.

Her hold on Bruce tightened slightly, before she spat, "Why am I not suprised!" 

Dick looked at her wearily before continuing, "He had a deaging machine. We're not sure where he got it from, but we're thinking Lex Luthor."

"The idiot learned his lesson the first time he worked with him. I doubt it's him!" She snapped.

Dick held up his hands, "We're still working on it."

She shifted Bruce in her arms. "Well keep working on it!"

"Yes m'am." He squeaked.

"Now the real reason, you're here?" She asked.

Dick looked panicked. "Can we talk, alone?"

She sighed before turning around and dupping Bruce unceromoniously on Roy, once again ignoring his cry of pain.

"Abuse!" Roy cried.

"Animal abuse." She called back walking towards the balcony with Dick.

The scent of sea hit her nose as she leaned against the railing, while Dick looked around. "Nice view."

"Thanks."

"Back there with Roy..." he trailed off.

"Nothings going on with Roy."

"Then why were you taking off his shirt!" He accused. 

"Because I wanted new ammo, and stop stalling. " She snapped, stamping his foot.

"Ow!" He cried, grabbing his foot.

"You're wearing military boots, how does it hurt!"

"It just does!" Yanking him down to her height by his hair, she growled.

"Why are you here with a deaged Bruce, because last time I checked you guys were fine just ignorning my existance!" she finished harshly.

"We weren't ignoring your existance -" She yanked his hair harder.

"Bruce wouldn't stop asking for you." He whimpered.

"And!"

"So can you pleasetakecareofhim, while we find a way to reverse it!"

Dick was lucky he didn't get thrown off the balcony and into the ocean, in the end.

\------------------**

"I can't believe you agreed to this." Roy said suprised.

"I can't believe you still haven't gotten your credit card out." She responded.

"You'll get your clothes and ammo." He told her.

"Still, why did you agree to this, I thought you still hated Bruce."

Jaycie looked at the sleeping toddler in her bed. She supposed at one point, she did hate Bruce, whene refused to kill Joker, but now...

"I'm not sure what I feel anymore." She said miserably. She felt Roy's arms wrap around her, (she also heard his grunts of pain and a small part of her felt guilty.) and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Oh jaybird, its okay too feel like that. Even when you acted more in sorrow than anger. I'd be pissed off too, if someone I loved didn't at least try to avenge my murder and rape!" Roy spat out the last word like poison.

She sniffled, and blinked back tears threatening to spill over. "DId you just quote shakespeare?"

He smiled cheekily. "Only for you."

"You're a dork," She laughed. "but you're my dork." Jaycie leaned against Roy for a few moments longer, before groaning. "What the hell am going to do?"

Roy thought about it for a moment. " Pray that he's potty trained."

Jaycie didn't mean to wake Bruce up, when she hit Roy, honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed the mistakes.


End file.
